Tonight
by ChangingTheStory
Summary: Logan knew that time was like sand, he knew that he didn't have forever with her. One-shot established Rogan, follows DOFP revised timeline.


_**I didn't want this to happen. I never wanted to write this, but then I was craving a different type of Rouge and Wolverine, one where they were already established and very much in an adult relationship. This story kept pestering my imagination, just goading me to write it- so here we are! This follows the revised timeline after DOFP. Enjoy**_

 _ **Disclaimer: characters aren't mine, I'm not making a profit, yadda yadda**_

Ricocheting off metal.

He could barely hear over the gunshots, but if he just took a second after he breathed out...

"Damn it! More coming from the left in 30 seconds or less. We got to get out of here soon if we don't want a complete bloodbath." Smoke thick in the air, sirens vibrating and echoing off metal walls. It was supposed to be a fairly simple in and out security sweep. Intercept The Brotherhood at this new government facility and try to find their interest in it.

They only brought the majority of the team in case they found any mutants who were being used as lab rat; Thankfully there were none to be helped, but this was still too messy. He couldn't help thinking that Jeannie would have been able to detect things before they went sour instead of watching the kids back home. Whether the intel was bad or the Brotherhood made of them, Logan wasn't sure, but if things didn't break, the death toll would start including his side of fight.

Slashing at a guard attempting to come around the corner, he eyed his options, none in which he was too thrilled about. Time was ticking here.

A red beam makes it way past The Wolverine towards men stationed around another corner, their assault rifles leaving no room for silence in between rounds. "You heard him. We need evac and to get the hell out of here now!" Cyclops' authoritarian, yet calm voice went through the coms.

"Blackbird on our way, will meet at Plan C coordinates in 20 seconds for extraction."

A feminine grunt and then growl breaks through, the sound immediately drawing The Wolverine's attention to the other side of the hall, he can smell blood.

"Rogue?!" He called out quickly, starting to see red between panic and anger.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. but I think it's time we got out of here." Her accent came out thick- which he knew meant that she was worse off more than she'd care to admit. Eyeing her as she switched the gun she was using to her left arm, she pegged down another two guards.

"You good to move on your own?" Another red beam.A grunt and more firing from the gun

"I said Ah'm fine!" God that woman could be stubborn, although right now he was thankful for it, chances are it would help keep her alive.

"Team B- we've made it to the extraction point."

"Well good for fucking You." Twenty seconds or so until whoever had those boots made it through the locked doors Kitty set up. While panic hadn't set in yet, one more glance towards Rogue and his heart started thumping. Another 2 slashes, another guard down. One more glance at the Rogue, blood seeping out of her shoulder. He wanted to go home, have a beer, hold his girl. He needed to get her out of here, he needed it to be soon.

"Jubilee, can you circle back and provide us with some flash bangs?"

"Already on it Cyclops!"

No sooner were Jubilee's words sent through the com before a large explosion sounded, shrapnel flying towards the soldiers facing down the hall to Team A as they began to yell and divert their guns. The barricade, now flanked and distracted gave an opening to Cyclops and Rogue to land their assault.

"Alright folks, bus is here- let's go." Another beam from the cool voice.

Wolverine pushed forward into the hall howling at full speed, jumping into the remaining group of soldiers. Swinging, kicking, slashing. The other two following close behind to engage in their own hand to hand. Two bullets landed, but luckily went straight through his calf. Pressing on, he heard the sounds of Rouge taking a well placed kick and then shooting at another target. Cyclops swinging and ducking as two attempted to ambush him together.

"Goddess- we have brotherhood out here!" Storm's voice- breathless. Too messy, this was too messy.

He heard another groan as he scanned back and saw a hard punch land in Rogue's stomach, Cyclops immediately there to drop the soldier who landed it. He began to double back to help them take on the remaining three, Rogue clearly showing signs of fatigue.

Another soldier fell around the corner- this time it was Colossus who landed it as he peeked around and met eyes with Wolverine. One last multi color explosion to snap him out of his rage.

"Move it! Come on kid, They're right behind us. Yellow- get us out of here."

"You got it". The five of them running, metal clanging under foot, Piotr's far louder reverberating off the floors. Wolverine next to Rogue, ready to grab and carry if need be as she held her wounded arm against her. He frowned as one look over and he could see she was fighting a limp.

Sparks and smoke, their only company as they made their way through corridors and up the stairs leading to the outside field. On the horizon -the jet and a stream of fire and ice battling each other. Kitty could be seen phasing in and out while grappling with, was that Mystique?

"We don't have time for this!" Cyclops was screaming as he managed to take Mystique by surprise with a side shot half way across the field- she rolled at the last second. "Move, move, move- on the bird!"

Shadow cat joined Iceman, causing a distraction that had the fire bender ease his attack. Mystique lay on the ground, howling at the pain from her side that Cyclops' beam had managed to graze. Almost there, they were almost there.

Gunshots from behind, the facility Calvary arriving at the doorway as the rest of the team finally reached the Blackbird. "Let's Go, Lets Go, Lets Go! On the bird!" Piotr falling back to block him and Rogue who was starting to slow. The clanging of ricocheting bullets off the metal body as Wolverine put a guiding hand behind Rogue to help her up the ramp.

One last push from Iceman to knock Pyro clear 10 feet across landing on his back; The team clambering up into the bay door as the Blackbird already began lifting off the ground.

"Seven on! Get us out of here Storm."

Everyone was scampering to seats, Jubilee helping Rogue buckle as Wolverine gave one last scan of the field before hitting the bay door. From above he could see bullets being targeted at the two brotherhood on the ground. He saw them start to run, but where wasn't really his concern. Cloud cover already forming to hide the jet's escape.

Turning back he heaved a sigh, landing heavy in his seat before buckling up. Silence- nothing but deep, gulping breathing as they tried to catch their breath. A quick look over them and it was obvious that they took a beating. They looked marked up and those who couldn't be - looked tired; Half of them wary as they waited to see if they were being followed.

One minute, Two, Three minutes. The steady thrum of the engine picking up speed as they hit altitude.

"We're all clear guys." A few sighs as shoulders began to relax, the tension in the air now lighter. The sound of seatbelts unbuckling, everyone glancing at one another to see the damage done.

Scott stood, turning towards the team; his posture stiff as he pointed "What the hell Kitty? I thought it was a lab facility only?"

"It was! That's what the schematics indicated!"

Jubilee gave a pointed look "I think those schematics were way off chica. Rougey here almost became Swiss cheese and Bobby very well might have a concussion- how many fingers by the way?"

Wolverine stood and made his way to Rogue whose eyes were closed as she took long, deep breathes, pain clear across her face.

"Let me see kid..." he says gently, going to his knees in front of her. Helping her unbuckle, he scanned her wounds- the bullet was going to have to be dug out, and she would be lucky if her rotator cuff wasn't completely blown out. Another gash by her hip, luckily only where a shot had grazed. Undoubtedly she would have bumps and bruises like everyone else, there was just too much hand to hand to not. He was hoping no rib damage was done during that gut shot though.

"We can fix this kid." Glancing towards Colossus where the emergency supplies live, he gives his thanks as a field kit is already being handed to him.

"Well the schematics were given to me through a tip that you and the professor had me go through!"

"But it's your job to know what the hell we're walking into!"

"Come on Scott, that's not fair and you know it. Maybe you should figure out where LeBeau's loyalty lies before you start accusing me for things I have no control over!"

"Oh come on chica! You know Gambit has proven himself time and again and if the professor trusts him, that's enough for me,-and should be for you too."

"Well of course you'd defend him Jubilee, you can be found in his room almost weekly."

"Hey! Not okay Kitty. You're my friend but I don't need to put up with that bullshit." Was said at the exact time as a bellowing Cyclops

"Hey, cut the shit already you two-we keep private matters out of missions. "Now what we got to d-"

Wolverine snarled menacingly "Enough already! Enough. Figure your shit out and just be thankful that everyone made it on the boat in one piece."

The silence and tension now returning in the air, Scott exhaled loudly through his nose but at least had the courtesy to look bashful as he glanced towards Rogue.

"Rest up everyone." He said quietly, watching as the team began to go about their business, "We'll be home in 30."

Logan turned to his still closed eyed girl, a hint of a small knowing smile on her lips. "Thanks sugah."

"You got it darlin'" he responded with a hushed whisper. "How can you take a breather with all them barking in the background?"

"Hmmm, how indeed." A groan broke off her response as Logan touched her shoulder, applying pressure to stem the flow, before beginning to wrap her shoulder tightly.

"Sorry Darlin'. ... he sighed knowing that his next statement would lead to nowhere.

"...You know you could take from me, snag a little off the top and be feeling all shiny and new in minutes. You know that right?'" He already knew the answer before the first word even left his lips, and he respected her enough that he would always ask and never just give.

"Hmmm, thanks baby but I like you just as you are- right as rain and still standing and out of my head. Hank will dig it out and fix me up all pretty when we get back." Logan couldn't help when a small grumble escaped his lips.

"Oh hush you, you knew that was the answer." Yet another growl meeting her in response. With the wrapping finished. Logan scanned over Rogue again. They had been together now three years, and still seeing her injured in missions shook him to his core. Hell, he had been back for the past 5 years (admittedly it took way too long for his stubborn ass to make a move and see what was right in front of him, and it nearly killed the both of them in the process), and he wasn't anymore used to it, probably never would be.

Taking another deep sigh he can't help himself but get on his knees next to her in her seat. Still a head above her, he quietly places his forehead against hers and softly began talking.

"God Marie; that was a close one."

"Ah know sugar. It's alright. I'm gonna be alright." She reassures, stroking his cheek with a gloved hand. He leans in, softly growling, almost as if a purr.

"Though I'm not sure how that dress is gonna look if I'm gonna be all black and blue though." He heard her longingly sigh, more factual sounding then depressed.

"Darlin', you could be in a paper bag and you would still be the most gorgeous thing I'll have ever seen."

"Hmm, that's sweet baby. I do guess the something blue is now covered."

Logan couldn't help but groan at her lame attempt at bringing humor to the situation. With a soft kiss to her temple through her hair he began working on her hip as best he could. Cutting away a bit more of the uniform he was able to pack the wound as she hissed and swore, but all the time letting him. This would just have to do until home.

Still kneeling, he looked into her eyes and couldn't keep himself from leaning his forehead against her temple again. Taking a big sniff to know she's okay.

"I'm serious Darlin' that was more of a close call than we have had in awhile."

Marie repeated the same statement as before "I'm gonna be alright sugar. Let a girl rest and then you can play doctor after, okay? Mind Sitting with me?"

"Alright kid."

Logan lifted her easily, grimacing as she gave a small grunt and quickly sat down back in the captains style seat with her in his lap, her legs hanging over the armrest.

"Now just try to take it easy Darlin', we'll be home soon and get you all patched up and in bed before you know it."

Curling her head into the nook of his neck, she gave him a soft kiss against his collar before closing her eyes. Yet again focusing on breathing and meditating to attempt to get through the time, something she most likely learned from the man who was holding her.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, his and her bachelor and bachelorette weekends. They already postponed the wedding once three months back thanks to having to rescue a handful of students who were taken by Sentinels the night before their big day. He wanted to leave it to the rest of the team, but Marie had insisted that there was no point as she didn't want to get married without her whole family there.

"Might as well go and make sure everyone makes it back in one piece." She said. It took them four days to recover all the seven students, one almost not making it home from his injuries.

His girl was always so kind, not even thinking twice about her big wedding missed until all the kids were cleared in medical. He could see it though- the glazed over look as she hung her dress back on the corner of her closet all sealed up in its black bag again. The sigh she gave as she put out the wedding cake in the kitchen for community snacking.

"No point in letting it get stale; I wanted peach bourbon cupcakes instead anyway." She insisted. He did however make sure to sneak a couple slices up to their room that night and give their wedding night a damn good practice run. Logan couldn't help but smile a little thinking on it.

Looking around he could see Kitty curtly taking care of Bobby's head-wound as she muttered under her breathe angrily towards Jubilee. Piotr having since shifted off his metal and was quietly hunched over next to them, still trying to come down from what just took place not even 12 minutes ago. Scott up front, now in the copilots chair.

He was supposed to be at a hockey game, drinking a Molson and having a do over to his wedding weekend. Well, this time the damn Canadians were supposed to win. Scott and him had fallen into a comfortable understanding through out the years, but he was still surprised when he presented him with the tickets, then again when Banner and Rogers showed up as well. It was nice though as they had a quiet night off, sitting and drinking and then after going to the pub around the corner of the stadium for a steak and more beer. Scott recanting tales of his wedding day with Jeannie. This time around they were supposed to be able to use Stark's private box seats. Howell.

He wasn't sure what the women's side of celebrations would consist of but according to Marie it was 'celebrating in the naughtiest but oh so fun kind of way." Last time was a drag show but who knew this time around what Yellow would conjure up. Whatever the girl's were up to, he's glad that Marie had another night that celebrated her.

Marie liked to be in the background a large majority of the time, often playing a supporting role in the mansion rather than a leading lady despite her strong personality. She was often found helping others whether it was aiding Storm garden or meeting with a student struggling with the realities of their powers. She was often there as a ear to listen and shoulder to lean on although, this didn't mean she took to getting walked all over either.

He got complacent there for a second, so content in how his life was that he began to expect Marie's compliance in whatever he had in mind. He had a stint for a minute (because let's be honest, three weeks IS a minute for Logan) in heading to the local dives in the surrounding New York Area. Questioning what his life had become and in what direction it was going. Hell hath no fury like a southern woman scorned he remembered.

"If you think that my role in life is nothing other than waiting for you to come home from cage fights and bars, smelling like hookers and cheap booze, have Ah got some fucking news for you Logan. Ah said I would be your partner in life, not your damn lighthouse wife spending all my time pinin' after you. Ah'm too young and too much of a catch for you to pull that shit on me. Hurry up and get whatever the hell this is out of your system or there will be no marriage to even worry about."

She ended up leaving the mansion for a week, heading down to go visit Hope down south. He grimaced as he remember how it took a healthy dose of groveling to get her to return.

But it was early afternoons like this, missions where nothing went as planned. Times like these where he understood so fully how time was just sand slipping through your fingers (and between living in time and changing the time, he knew this better than most). She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on, and strong, God She was so strong in so many ways. He didn't want to have to postpone the rest of his time with her, not again.

They would get home and he would carry her down to see McCoy and would hold her gloved hand as her hip got cleaned out right. Would help by holding her to him in a vice grip and letting her scream and then bite into his shoulder as forceps dug for bullet fragments. Softly whispering words of comfort and encouragement into her ear as tears silently stream down her face. He would take that any day over seeing her strapped down to a table.

He would get to see her in that white dress, and he would dance slow and steady with her in his arms. He would gruffly sit and drink while refusing any fast song, but enjoy watching his new wife as she celebrated with their X family. Somehow Wade Wilson had made it on the guest list despite Wolverine literally slicing his name off- lord knows he was gonna make a jackass of himself at the reception. He also would be fantasizing while drinking his whiskey what it would be like later to get her out of that gorgeous dress.

Storm would have officiated and He would get a chance to say his vows in front of everyone, and swear to the universe that he would worship this woman, protect this woman, and everything in between. She knew all of this of course, but she'd still smile while eyes filling with pride and wonderment. He would get to have their day with her. But first...

"Hey Marie?" A groggy Marie first shifts a little before tiredly answering.

"Hmmm? Yeah sugar?"

"Will you marry me?" He says as he looks down at her. A smile immediately meets her lips as brown eyes meet brown eyes.

"A thousand times over baby." Another pause hangs in the air.

"Tonight?"

Her eyes widen quickly, but then she calms as she gazes at him. He stares back, breathe hitched as he's hanging on her every word as he sits, looking unconfident and unsure.

She can't help herself. It was a surprise meant for the alter, one only her and the professor knew about. One that was only good for 5 to 10 seconds at a time. She kisses him.

No scarf, no barrier between them. Logan gives a quick intake of breathe, confusion in his eyes, but the rogue is nothing if not persistent. She's met with a groan as she deepens the kiss, her tongue playfully grazing over his lips before he responds accordingly and meets her tongue with his. She can begin to feel the edges of the pull begin, the feeling of his psyche knocking on her mind. Just as quickly as she started it, she abruptly ends the kiss, but not before leaving one more quick peck on the corner of his mouth.

He's shell shocked, confused, excited. He's not even sure what the hell just happened, but he sure as shit knows he's excited to find out more. He's brought back to reality though as he's met with that slow, honey-like drawl.

"Sugar- I never thought you'd ask."

 ** _So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I'm not opposed to writing more within this verse as their story seems to have a lot more to it than just here. I am however, going to need a Beta if that's the case!_**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

 **Thanks all!**


End file.
